<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uh huh honey by taeyeob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533738">uh huh honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob'>taeyeob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Face Sitting, Help, M/M, Mild Cock Worship, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild Feminization, PWP, Panties, Praise, Riding, Rimming, Sangyeon fucks change my mind, Threesome, Too Much Spit, gaping, spitting, too much lube, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sangyeon has no idea if juyeon is serious when he extends an invite to their afternoon romp, but damn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uh huh honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/gifts">etherealniallhoran</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is. filthy. and also for emmie! inspired mostly by our private dms and how much we froth over sangyeon. this set up crawled its way into my medication hazed brain at 2 am and i simply wrote it. please read the tags because holy shit. </p><p>also do NOT have sex like this this is all so unsafe and purely for the sake of entertainment stay safe kiddos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>juyeon answers the door in nothing but sangyeonʻs hoodie and some boxer briefs. he looks good. sangyeon thinks he looks best like this: on the edge of effortless.</p><p> </p><p>"hey," juyeon greets with a sweet coyness. sangyeon smiles and lets himself be pulled inside juyeonʻs apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"was wondering where that hoodie went." sangyeon sneaks his hand under the heavy fabric to tease at the warmed skin. juyeon bites back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"i thought youʻd like it on me."</p><p> </p><p>"i do," sangyeon confesses and nudges juyeon further into the apartment with a playful pat to his butt. </p><p> </p><p>juyeonʻs roommate is seated gracelessly on the couch as he scrolls on his phone. sangyeon remembers his name is hyunjae, and that he likes blueberry pancakes. the first time he stayed overnight at juyeonʻs apartment, the elder figured that the gentlemanly thing to do was wake up early and cook breakfast. the pretty brunette made his way into the kitchen and requested a plate (eggs semi runny) without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon thought it was funny. and theyʻve been cordial ever since.</p><p> </p><p>"everything okay?" juyeon asks and hyunjae heaves a dramatic sigh of frustration. sangyeon steps back to admire the view of juyeon bending over the top of the couch, long legs flexing and looking as delicious as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"he hasnʻt texted me back. the fuck did i wax for?"</p><p> </p><p>juyeon hums. "maybe heʻs still at work. give him ten more minutes."</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae mumbles a flurry of curses and juyeon just laughs. "well if he cancels, you can always join us." he looks back at sangyeon, lynx eyes heavy with twinkling mischief.</p><p> </p><p>"i wouldnʻt mind," sangyeon replies with a shrug. heʻs not sure if juyeon is being serious. it wouldnʻt be far from left field. juyeon and hyunjae fool around from time to time. and god bless it. juyeon has sent videos and pictures that are now in sangyeonʻs perpetual wank bank. they look undeniably good together.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae sits up and purses his lips at sangyeon, surveying his alternative. "maybe," he says before flopping back onto the cushions.</p><p> </p><p>"mhmm," juyeon grabs sangyeonʻs hand and continues leading him to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>the invitation hangs in the air.</p><p> </p><p>``</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon more or less forgets about what happened in the living room once heʻs got his tongue in juyeonʻs ass. juyeon is gasping and panting, pushing his narrow hips back into sangyeonʻs face as his large hand tangles into the elderʻs hair.</p><p> </p><p>eating juyeon out is one of sangyeonʻs favorite things. the way juyeon rolls his hips, tenses, and desperately sucks air into his lungs everytime sangyeonʻs tongue breeches his hole is beautiful. sangyeon pulls back to spit on juyeonʻs hole and the younger moans loud and lewd, swiveling his hips as sangyeon rubs the slick hole with his thumb. he teases. applies just enough pressure to make juyeonʻs hold on his hair tighten.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, fuck," juyeon mumbles when sangyeon leans back into to nibble and suck around his hole. his knees spread further on the bed, face pressing into his pillow to muffle the pathetic sounds spilling from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon moves one of his hands from juyeonʻs hip to the fleshiness of the otherʻs ass, smacking quick and sharp just to hear juyeon cry out. "again, again, please," the younger babbles and sangyeon grins and pulls away to reward the other with another spank.</p><p> </p><p>juyeon whines at the loss of sangyeonʻs tongue and sangyeon is quick to shush him. "so good for me," sangyeon mumbles as he sits up on his knees. his grip on juyeonʻs hips is firm, guiding him to push back and forth just to indulge in the way juyeonʻs back ripples with effort. juyeon whines once more, attempting to push back enough for some sort of pressure on his hole.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon breathes out a laugh. juyeon is a dream and a half to fuck, but somehow better to tease. as consolation, sangyeon presses his clothed hardness to juyeonʻs hole. juyeon all but mewls, reaching back with one hand to pull the flesh of his asscheek back and to expose his hole further, clenching invitingly. and god, sangyeon wants to destroy him.</p><p> </p><p>he leans down to suck a hickey between juyeonʻs shoulder blades, his bulge slipping over juyeonʻs slick hole and the younger is pressing insistently with little twists of his hips.</p><p> </p><p>"ready for my fingers?" sangyeon licks over the bruise as juyeon moans out a low <em>yes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon grips juyeonʻs jaw, turning his head so he can kiss him properly.itʻs sloppy,more breath and teeth than anything but the way juyeon stretches and molds for him is too intoxicating. the elder retreats from juyeonʻs warmth to grab the lube at the edge of the bed. he wastes no time in upending the bottle and squeezing it over juyeonʻs hole, fucking the lube in with his finger. and juyeon looks phenomenal like this : face down ass up, hands gripping onto his own ass to expose his hole dripping lube as he drools into his sheets.</p><p> </p><p>thatʻs how hyunjae walks in on them: sangyeon shirtless and tenting his sweats as juyeon fucks himself back on his finger.</p><p> </p><p>"he cancelled on me," hyunjae pouts from the doorway, hand on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>juyeon sits up. face rosy as he wipes some drool from his chin, he looks towards sangyeon for the go ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"iʻm fine with it if you are," sangyeon says and juyeon smiles. "iʻm okay with it." despite the current situation, sangyeon thinks itʻs cute when hyunjae breaks into a smile before climbing into juyeonʻs bed. juyeon quickly peels off hyunjaeʻs shirt between shared nips and licks, and sangyeon watches. for now. hands pressing and rubbing juyeonʻs toned sides.</p><p> </p><p>they look good together. they always do. both on their knees as they explore and reacquaint with each other. juyeonʻs angular features contrasting hyunjaeʻs supple, softer ones as they hum into each otherʻs mouths. sangyeon takes in hyunjaeʻs body, his pert pink nipples and the curve of his waist.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon presses kisses across juyeonʻs shoulders, and juyeon leans back into sangyeonʻs chest. moans at the feel of sangyeonʻs hardness behind him and hyunjaeʻs tongue on his collarbones.</p><p> </p><p>when hyunjae shimmies out of his tiny shorts, sangyeonʻs breath catches.black lace panties cradle hyunjaeʻs half hard cock. juyeon bites his lip, presses teasingly against the lace and hyunjae lets out a cracked moan, thrusting up. when the brunette moves to remove the panties entirely, sangyeon speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>"keep them on." his voice is low, way more affected than he thought heʻd be. juyeon and hyunjae exchange glances, amusement dotting their features and wordless conversation floating between them.</p><p> </p><p>but hyunjae nods, grasping juyeonʻs face and kissing him hard instead as juyeon continues palming him. </p><p> </p><p>"sangie," juyeon breathes, turning his head as hyunjae continues pressing wet kisses to his cheek and neck. "want your fingers."</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon grabs the lube again as hyunjae backs up a little, sits with his legs spread in front of juyeon so the younger has better access to his cock. juyeon pulls down hyunjaeʻs panties, licking at the head of his length as the brunette throw his head back and lets himself sink into the pleasure of juyeonʻs mouth.</p><p> </p><p>itʻs wet and messy when sangyeon squirts lube directly into juyeonʻs hole, fucking in his entire finger in one slick slide. juyeon moans around hyunjaeʻs dick, pushing back for more more more. sangyeon obliges, slipping in another finger. scissoring and pressing into every spot that makes juyeon jolt or choke, it becomes a sort of game for sangyeon.</p><p> </p><p>what can he do to make juyeon and hyunjae moan the loudest. juyeon has taken hyunjae into his throat completely when sangyeon slips in a third digit, focusing on stretching him loose and sloppy so he can hear juyeon gurgle around the drool and flesh in his mouth. hyunjae is panting so prettily, lidded eyes focused on the arch in juyeonʻs back and the flex of sangyeonʻs arm as he fingerfucks juyeon in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>"god, look at you, baby," sangyeon groans as he spreads his fingers to watch lube drip out of juyeonʻs loosened hole. "so wet for me."</p><p> </p><p>juyeon pulls off of hyunjaeʻs cock with a retching moan. the noise is as disgusting as it is arousing, especially when he goes right back to slurping at hyunjaeʻs length. hyunjae whimpers, thrusts his lace clad hips up into juyeonʻs mouth a few times before juyeon pulls off completely. sangyeon doesnʻt let up for a second until juyeon reaches back for the lube bottle himself.</p><p> </p><p>he moves hyunjaeʻs panties to the side for better access to his hole, hyunjae more than eager to adjust by pulling his thighs up easily. he dribbles the lube impatiently, tucking a long digit into hyunjae so easily its pornographic. "yes juyeonie, oh, put your fingers in me," hyunjae babbles and grabs juyeonʻs wrist to still his hand so he can properly fuck himself on the otherʻs long fingers. hyunjae opens up just as easily as juyeon, eyes crossing beautifully when juyeon brushes across his prostate with a hoarse giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"fuck me," juyeon whines back at sangyeon in reminder.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon squeezes juyeonʻs ass. hard. because the sight of juyeon fingering hyunjae while begging to get fucked by sangyeon is enough to have him busting his load in his pants like a teenager. he doesnʻt though, instead focusing on stretching juyeonʻs hole to four of his own fingers. the sounds that fill the room are thick with slick and saliva, hyunjae and juyeonʻs wet holes being stretched to the rhythm of their desperate noises. sangyeon finally removes his fingers, watching in awe as juyeonʻs sloppy hole clenches around nothing.</p><p> </p><p>juyeon has no shame as he arches his back further, presenting himself just the way sangyeon likes.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon think heʻll lose his mind if he doesnʻt get his dick in juyeon in the next five seconds. he shucks of his sweats and lubes up his cock, stroking himself to the image of juyeonʻs elegant fingers disappearing into hyunjaeʻs greedy hole.</p><p> </p><p>"ready for it baby?" sangyeon asks as he slaps his cock against juyeonʻs hole and the younger nods against the sheets. as sangyeon slides in, hyunjae pulls juyeonʻs fingers out of himself, crawling closer to sangyeon.</p><p> </p><p>"oh," juyeon breathes out as sangyeon stretches him like nothing else. "oh, yes," juyeon mumbles through a mouthful of drool. sangyeon clenches his jaw against the incredible feeling of juyeon wrapped around him, bottoming out. he thrusts slow and shallow, avoiding juyeonʻs prostate entirely. doesnʻt want juyeon to come too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"is it alright if i touch you?" hyunjae asks, pulling sangyeon away from his singleminded focus of fucking juyeon justenoughnotenough.bambi eyes wet from overstimulation and blushing down to his chest, hyunjae is not someone sangyeon can say no to at that point.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, cʻmere," sangyeon pulls hyunjae into a sloppy kiss. hyunjae has other plans in mind, dropping kisses down sangyeonʻs neck and arms until he reaches his cock moving in and out of juyeon. sangyeon groans hot and loud, watching hyunjae lap at the remaining length that isnʻt buried inside of juyeon. hyunjae blinks up at him through his lashes, laving his tongue over whatever he can reach. sangyeon moves his hips sure and deep, thrusts accomadating juyeonʻs need to be full and hyunjaeʻs need to taste him. juyeon looks back at sangyeon, tear stained cheeks blotchy and eyes blown wide, and sangyeon wonders what the hell he ever did to get this kind of view.</p><p> </p><p>juyeon starts to bounce his hips back with desperate pitchy gasps, and hyunjae canʻt resist licking around juyeonʻs deliciously stretched rim, dribbling spit and teasing his finger just at the edge of sangyeonʻs dick.</p><p> </p><p>"he can take it you know. heʻs such a slut. watch," hyunjae hums and slips a finger into juyeonʻs hole alongside sangyeonʻs dick. the added pressure is dizzying, and juyeon shakes out a pathetic mewl before bouncing back faster. hyunjae giggles, adding a second finger and more spit as sangyeon watches in awe. his thrusting has turned minimal at best, juyeon and hyunjae doing most of the work.</p><p> </p><p>"so fucking dirty baby. take it so well," sangyeon murmurs as he rubs over juyeonʻs hips. juyeon is practically sucking them in, adjusting to the fingers and cock in his hole so well itʻs like juyeon was made to be fucked.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae starts moving his fingers in and out of the younger quickly, and sangyeon stills juyeonʻs hips in order to properly watch juyeonʻs hole stretch around the fullness. hyunjae bites his bottom lip as he presses relentlessly into juyeonʻs prostate. juyeon jolts and sobs, crying out helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>"so good, itʻs so good," juyeon sobs and his legs are trembling at this point, neglected cock hanging heavy and dripping between his thighs. sangyeon coos and thrusts hard. once. twice. and hyunjae pulls out his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"can you fuck me too?" the brunette asks as he teases at juyeonʻs hole. sangyeon pulls out of juyeon with a soft sigh and hyunjae presses his finger into juyeon to feel how loose he is.</p><p> </p><p>"if juyeonʻs okay with it."</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae asks juyeon to get on his back, and sangyeon presses kisses to juyeonʻs knees and calves, appreciating the image of juyeon flushed breathless and chin slick with his own spit and hyunjaeʻs precum. hyunjae crawls on top of juyeon, brushing their cocks together with a sweet little moan. "can sangyeon fuck me?" hyunjae asks juyeon, brushing the youngerʻs sweaty bangs out of his face. juyeon preens under the attention, drinking in sangyeonʻs kisses and hyunjaeʻs pleading.</p><p> </p><p>"like this?" juyeon asks and tilts his head to look at sangyeon. hyunjae arches his back and props his ass in the air, sucking a hickey into juyeonʻs neck. sangyeon has to stop to admire the sight before him. juyeon still spread open. hyunjae arching his back right above him with his panties hurriedly pushed aside to expose his glistening hole, chest to chest as they suck on each otherʻs tongues desperately. hyunjae wiggles his hips invitingly and sangyeon takes the hint.</p><p> </p><p>just because sangyeon loves it messy, he pours more lube onto his fingers before sticking three of them into hyunjaeʻs waiting hole, already loosened from juyeonʻs fingers. hyunjae hums into juyeonʻs mouth in contentment. sangyeon doesnʻt waste much more time in prep, pumping his fingers relentlessly to punch out breathy noises from hyunjae before lining his cock up to his hole.</p><p> </p><p>when sangyeon looks up, he sees hyunjae dribble spit into juyeonʻs open mouth. juyeon moans at the feeling of it reaching his tongue, swallowing obediently.</p><p> </p><p>"fuck, thatʻs so hot," sangyeon grunts out and brgins the drawn out process of sliding into hyunjae. hyunjae gasps, mouth falling open as he buries his face into juyeonʻs neck. juyeon smiles, brushing long fingers through hyunjaeʻs curls.</p><p> </p><p>"heʻs so big," hyunjae whines out and juyeon licks at the shell of hyunjaeʻs ear, looking to sangyeon. "i know."</p><p> </p><p>it takes a few moments for hyunjae to adjust, pulling and pushing his hips experiementally before he gives sangyeon the go to. juyeon is watching, completely enraptured with how sangyeon wrecks hyunjae on his cock. it doesnʻt take long for sangyeon to build up a rhythm, allowing himself to indulge in feeling the fullness of hyunjaeʻs ass. with the way sangyeon fucks into hyunjae, his body slides naturally against juyeonʻs, their soaked cocks bumping together deliciously warm. juyeon is moaning as if heʻs the one taking sangyeonʻs cock, and hyunjae has begun babbling filthy nonsense, little "fuck my ass just like that" and "use me use me use me". sangyeon canʻt help but trace the dainty lace patterns decorating hyunaeʻs hips, pulling the fabric and watching it snap back.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae is clenching around sangyeon so well itʻs impossible not to fuck into him as hard as he needs it, and sangyeon almost loses his mind entirely when juyeon reaches up to grip at hyunjaeʻs ass cheeks and his panties, giving sangyeon impossibly deeper access to hyunjaeʻs hole. hyunjae gives a high pitched yelp when juyeon gropes at him, devolving into a slurring moan.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon canʻt tear his eyes away fromhyunjaeʻs hole practically swallowing him up. the slide is so smooth. so easy. sangyeon presses a hand to hyunjae spine, admiring the way he arches so prettily. heʻs rutting desperately against juyeonʻs wet cock beneath him, and oth of them are wiggling with something edging on overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>"fuck, fuck! ʻm gonna come. youʻre gonna make me fucking come--" sangyeon pulls out just then, adjusting so he can fuck into juyeon instead. hyunjae sobs from being denied, juyeon breathing out a slutty "<em>daddy</em>" as his hands withdraw from hyunjaeʻs ass and grip onto the sheets instead. sangyeon can hear hyunjae whining and sniffling, begging to fill him up again.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon presses his thumb to hyunjaeʻs hole, still fucking steadily into juyeon. he fucks hyunjae with his thumb, pressing into his warm walls to hear him wail that itʻs not enough. itʻs not enough.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon gets an idea. he stops his minstrations and pulls out. juyeon and hyunjae both whine in displeasure and sangyeon wonders how he managed to get the prettiest cocksluts in the world in bed at the same time. he motions for them to sit up so he can lie comfortably on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"ride me," he instructs hyunjae.</p><p> </p><p>"so bossy," the brunette comments but scrambles to straddle him as sangyeon pulls juyeon in with a greedy kiss. he sneaks a hand down to juyeonʻs hole, shallowly fucking in with two of his fingers. "wanna sit on my face, princess?"</p><p> </p><p>the nickname makes juyeonʻs dick twitch. he nods eagerly into their kiss, rolling his hips back into sangyeonʻs fingers once before positioning himself over sangyeonʻs face. like this, juyeon and hyunjae are facing each other, hyunjae bouncing on sangyeonʻs cock as juyeon steadies himself against sangyeonʻs skilled tongue. sangyeonʻs grips juyeonʻs thighs and does all he can to drag juyeon to the precipice of please: sucking and nibbling on his wrecked hole like a man starved. juyeonʻs hip are moving erratically: swiveling, bouncing, twitching.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon can hardly think with hyunjae fucking himself deep and sloppy on sangyeonʻs length, the sounds of his ass slapping to sangyeonʻs hips suffocating the room. juyeon watches with parted lips, and leans forward to pinch and lick at hyunjaeʻs nipple. the brunette keens, stilling on sangyeonʻs cock to ride him as deep as possible. "your cockʻs so good, oh <em>fuck</em>," hyunjae squeals when juyeon wraps his large hand around hyunjaeʻs weeping cock.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon plants his feet against the mattress and begins fuckign into hyunjae, knowing that hyunjae must have exerted himself at this point. juyeon strokes him fast and hard, his hand enveloping hyunjaeʻs cock so well tears begin leaking out of his eyes. he can barely form words at this point, can barely communicate when heʻs about to cum. the brunette sucks in a breath and grasps juyeonʻs biceps before cumming with a shrill shriek, squirting over juyeonʻs hand and across sangyeonʻs chest. sangyeon fucks him through it and juyeon moans at the view of hyunjae falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae slips off of sangyeonʻs length with a too loud squelch, sinking down to wrap his lips around juyeonʻs neglected memer. juyeon seizes up pathetically, the pleasure of sangyeon tonguing his hole and hyunjae deepthroating his cock overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>the way juyeon mewls when sangyeon slips two fingers into his hole, spearing right to his prostate while lapping hyungrily at his puffy rim, is perfect. hyunjae is choking wetly, taking juyeon as deep as he can so he can cum, but sangyeon knows juyeon wonʻt cum without permission. will thrust and whimper and sob but wonʻt come until sangyeon tells him that he can.</p><p> </p><p>"daddy i canʻt, i <em>canʻt</em>--" juyeon pants with trembling thighs and thick sweat. sangyeon canʻt help but pull back from his hole, still fucking his fingers in as he bites down on the tenderness of juyeonʻs cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"come for daddy, princess," sangyeon manages through his thick haze of pleasure and thatʻs all it takes for juyeon to come with a squeal that doesnʻt even sound like himself: pitched impossibly high and sugary. he cums into hyunjaeʻs mouth, thrusting desperately until heʻs emptied his load completely. hyunjae doesnʻt swallow, but instead straightens out and lets juyeons cum drip into the youngerʻs mouth messily, slick dripping down both of their chins and chests. juyeon removes himself from sangyeonʻs face after indulging in more wet kisses from hyunjae and praises from sangyeon.</p><p> </p><p>and although sangyeon hasnʻt cum yet, heʻs as spent as both of them, and sits up to crack his neck with every intention of cumming into his own hand. hyunjae and juyeon seem to have other plans.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae spits a mix of his own spit and juyeonʻs cum onto the tip of sangyeonʻs reddened cock while juyeon plants wet kisses up the length and holy shit. sangyeon can barely take the view of hyunjae and juyeon worshipping his cock. he throws his head back, lets them work their mouths over his hardness.</p><p> </p><p>juyeon has taken to suckling on the tip as hyunjae teases his balls. sangyeon can hardly hear himself anymore, groaning shamelessly and reaching to grip too hard onto juyeonʻs hair and shoves him down onto his cock. juyeon gags, moans, lets sangyeon keep him there as he fucks his face. he pulls juyeon off when he knows heʻs about to cum.</p><p> </p><p>his orgasm is blinding, on the edge of too fucking good and he whimpers, cumming over juyeon and hyunjaeʻs faces. itʻs so much, and hyunjae breathes out a laugh of disbelief as he lets his tongue roll out of his mouth, catching as much as he can. juyeon is licking and sucking drops from hyunjaeʻs cheeks and neck, moving to lick over the mess of saliva, lube, and cum on sangyeonʻs dick.</p><p> </p><p>juyeon straddles sangyeon when heʻs done, always clingy after they fuck. theyʻre filthy. wet. but sangyeon knows that getting juyeon to move is nearly impossible.</p><p> </p><p>"did so good for me babydoll," sangyeon whispers into juyeonʻs ear as he strokes his back and juyeon hums in acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>hyunjae scrunches his nose once heʻs caught his breath. "well that was lovely and all, but i call dibs on the shower first." with that, the brunetteadjusts his pretty panties and more or less wobbles to the bathroom. sangyeon wonders if he should help him, say something, thank him? but hyunjae is out the door without a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon blinks. "should we check up on him?"</p><p> </p><p>juyeon buries his face into sangyeonʻs beck. "heʻll yell if he needs something. heʻs always like this after he cums."</p><p> </p><p>and all sangyeon can do is take his word for it. heʻd also much rather cuddle with juyeon more than anything else in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>he kisses juyeonʻs hair, smoothing a hand over whatever skin he can reach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it yall hmu on curiouscat because i am: braindead </p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/taeyeobing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>